Dream a New Dream
by ScarletFishcake
Summary: "You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream" C.S.Lewis. They found themselves a new start in a new place. New friends, new enemies, new home. Though if the fates could leave the "new war" part out, it would be great...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

„Trees, trees, trees and... Yaay, trees, again..." Then again, it was a forest, so vegetation was to be expected. But still, he was beginning to get annoyed. Because, the thing with trees was… they all looked the damn same. He was pretty sure he had seen this one an hour ago .Or a day ago. Or a week .He didn't know anymore. The only thing he knew is that he needed the get the hell away from this place and hide somewhere, preferably somewhere without trees, or he will go on rampage. They were running for what seems to be an eternity now. But they did not dare to stop even for second to rest. They were free, yeah sure, but not safe. Not yet. He took a quick look over his shoulder, hoping he won't crush into a tree doing so, and was glad she was still following him . He took in her appearance and frowned seeing she had it worse than he did.

"Mione you're sure you're ok ? Maybe we should…" he began before she interrupted him;

" No , it's fine, I'm alright, we can't stop now Ron ", she panted ,"and besides Harry needs medical attention ."

He rolled his eyes. The way she dismissed her own state was annoying him. He muttered something among the lines of "tssk, stubborn woman…" and readjusted his best friend's body on his back. He didn't seem much, but damn, the Potter dude was heavy. Since they broke out of the freaking mansion, the Boy Who Lived ,was well, barely living. Ron would have chuckled if the situation wasn't that critic. He didn't know what had happened in that lounge, but it had not been pretty. Maybe Hermione would be able to tell him more about it, she had been there after all. Like every Monday and Thursday. Wednesday and Saturday were his days in the lounge. That lived Tuesday, Friday and Sunday to harry. Well, actually, harry was there every day, to be honest. And to think of it, the three of them were together every Sunday too. That was the way there were able to determine the number of time they had been there. Actually, he had gave up counting after 12 Sunday. It was too depressing.

The lounge was the biggest room of the mansion. In fact, if his knowledge about ceiling was good enough, this room was supposed to be the ball room. Yes people, his knowledge of ceiling. His "dear" aunt Muriel had taught them all about the pureblood society's architectural things and stuffs about lord-like behavior to his brothers and him, while poor Ginny had to learn how to be a proper lady of a pureblooded family. After hearing "Ginny" and "lady" in the same sentence, Fred and George had laughed so hard they had cried. And had earned a well aimed bat-boogey hex each from the said lady. Gosh, he missed his family so much, but he knew he wouldn't be seeing them anymore. Not in this life time, anyway. Maybe in his next great adventure….

So, yes, Ron was sure, that Voldemort had the ball room redecorated to look like a saloon of some sort. _"how kind of him",_ he though loathingly, _" To take the time to make us a perfect little torture room when we all could be together and savor each other's screams… yummy."_ When they were send, more liked dropped, in the not-a-ball-room ball room they had the honor to experience the dark lord's famous Unforgivables and nasty spells and hexes. When they were not in the lounge, they were in their own little cells where every fuckin' death eater had they fuckin' free passes. They came and went, like in those muggle zoos. Or like in a whorehouse. Pick one.

Ron knew he probably shouldn't be so careless about these kinds of things, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He knew he was damaged, if not broken like harry or Hermione. He found out that even if gay guys were accepted by the dork lord (Ron had called him that once, it hadn't been pretty ), they were still less than the straight guys in the mansion . Ron had often wished to be deaf , only so that he wouldn't hear Hermione's cries and sobs when one of the needy straight guy paid her a visit. He never heard Harry's scream's though, probably because his best friend, despite suffering, still had his freaking pride and would never show a weakness to his nemesis. Too bad it only encouraged Voldie to try harder to break the Chosen One. Though it seems he never managed.

If he saw it right, then the dark lord's fallen body was still burning in the Fiendfire he had unleashed in the mansion after picking harry up and rushing out of this haunted place with Hermione on his heels. He had been in his cell , waiting for his next beating when he had heard some kind of row, that was louder than it usually was and heard a " HE'S DEAD!" .

That froze his entire body.

Who was dead? Was it Harry?

That though made his blood boils. No, no he had to be sure. He wasn't too sure about what happened next, because all he remembered was that he was the one that had jumped on the entering death eater, for once, and had snapped his neck. How the hell he did that_… " I blame a rush of adrenalin"_ he guessed idly.

Anyway, he managed to steal the man's wand and rushed in the lounge searching for his best mate. He saw Hermione first. Her face was one of pure shock and disbelief. He then frenetically looked for his first friend. He was there, lying on the ground and eyes closed.

That was when Ronald Weasley snapped. His eyes darkened and a wave of killing intent rushed of him toward every occupant of the room._ " Bloody prison, Bloody death eaters , Bloody Voldemort!"_ .

He then took care of lighting up the room with a cursed fire that he had first witness at the destruction of Hogwarts. He would have thanked Crabbe for showing him this curse , if it wasn't for the fact that Crabbe burned himself dead when he set the Room of Requirement on fire.

Lead by his anger, Ron seemed to have partly control over the Fiendfire . He then quickly picked harry up and ran out of the lounge with Hermione following him with difficulty. Every death eater they passed learned that a furious Weasley was not someone you wanted to cross when armed. The trio was lucky, thought, that generally when the Dark Lord tortured two of them , the most of his followers were there watching and laughing, and were therefore burning in the saloon.

Ron had keep on running since, never stopping, even when his adrenalin rush had began to flow away and he was able to feel his sore muscles, broken ribs and surely bloody body and organs. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to carry on like that but he couldn't stop just yet. He had to get away.

They life depended on it.

Xxxxxxx

"_Do not break down. Do not break down. Do not break down."_

She kept chanting herself these words for almost three hours now. She was hardly able to keep up on Ron's frantic running. Her head was throbbing and she felt like as if she was on fire. Her various scars and cuts were reopened and she was sure her left wrist and elbow was broken. The pain vibrating from it was not something she could ignore. She didn't even want to think about her ribs. They had been broken last Thursday and even the few healing spell she had received afterwards were not helpful.

_"But we are free now." _She thought_" We will not be taken back there, we are free now. We are going to be ok"._ Those thought were the only thing that allowed her to bypass her pain and to run like never before.

Deep down, she knew that things were never going to be the same again. Hermione knew that she was broken mentally. Even if her body would recuperate, she knew that emotionally, she would stay a mess. She had been the first to break down. She had been the first one to scream.

Even if her body had shut down, her mind kept on working, kept on counting the days, the beatings, and the number of death eaters that had have their fun with her. She remembered every face she had seen. That capacity to remember every single thing she came across had been a blessing for the young witch in her early life. But right now, it was a curse. This capacity had been the reason that the third week, her emotion get the better of her and she had screamed.

She could still remember her friends' horrified face and Lord Voldemort gleeful skull at her cries. Ron followed two weak after her. But Harry never did. He promised her with one of his grin that he would carry on for the three of them, that he will be the one "to piss the dork off" .

Harry…he had done it finally. He avenged his parents and so many more. He had succeeded on finally killing that monster. He had told her this morning , when she had been brought in the lounge, that she had to hang on just a little bit more, that he will save them .She was ashamed to thing that she had not believed him back then, she had gave him a forced smile and had squeezed his hand before being separated from him. The torture had then begun like it always did. The Dark Lord liked to warm up with only the Cruciatus curse, before going on with the Imperius curse with which he usually made the trio hurt each other.

Hermione remembered that that day , Harry was to be the one who would be under the curse, and she would be the victim. Lord Voldemort seemed to be ratter cheerful that day, so he wanted Harry to perform the Sectumsempra curse on her. The chosen one had taken the wand and advanced toward her. Hermione had waited for the pain to reach her again, but it never did. Instead, she heard Harry's voice pronouncing **"Avada Kedavra!"**.

She had been completely frozen, and thought , for an insane moment , that she was going to die , here and now at her brother's hand. Death never came. When she looked up, Harry's green eyes looked back to her. She heard him breathe:

"It's over now, he's gone", before collapsing .

She felt like crying. The monster was dead, they captor was gone. Hermione barely noticed when the room went from silent to boisterous. The death eaters were shouting, screaming, some were even whining.

She was broken out of her stun by the tremendous flame-beasts submerging the lounge and by Ron frenetic shouting. She had hastily picked herself up and hurled out of the room with the red head.

She didn't give a second glance to all of the burning human being in the room, they deserved it all, every single one of them. That thought would have disgusted her before their captivity, but not anymore.

Hermione was yet again brought out of her thought by Ron's victorious shout

" Bloody hell, we've made it ! I've never been so freakin' happy to see a cemented road! Look Mione! We are fuckin' free and safe now!" He whooped happily, a big smile adorning his face.

Hermione gazed at the muggle made road and to the city lighting up the night a bit farther. Smiling softly she whispered:

"Yes, we are safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped into this story. English is not my mother tongue , but I will try and do my best people :P**

**The rated M warning is mostly there for safety, but better safe then sorry =)**

**I will just add that Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and Harry Potter is Rowling's work**

**I won't annoy you anymore, I will leave you to read and enjoy! ( reviews are welcomed too =P, It's my first story so mistakes are to be expected, please don't be too harsh =) )**

**XXX**

* * *

Four month has passed since they broke out of the mansion. They were now staying in what was left from the order's hide-out.

"_Urgh, I hate Monday mornings"_ thought Harry, slowly getting out of his comfy bed. He lazily made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Ron was already sitting by the table.

"Hey, mate, wotcher?" Mumbled the redhead, taking his head out of his coffee mug. One thing to know about Ron was that if he hasn't taken his coffee in the morning yet, than you better not talk to him. It's a question of self-preservation.

"Nothin', where's Mione?" Answered Harry, while pouring himself some coffee and sitting down next to his friend.

"Dunno , check the library, she's been there a lot" said carelessly the last of the Weasley.

Now that he thinks about it, Hermione sure had been a lot in the Black library. Harry could understand that; since they escaped, they all tried to get back to their lives, but things were never that simple. Their families were dead, their closest friends were too or they had moved on. Thing the trio was desperately trying to achieve.

They had changed, that was undeniable.

Ron was much more bitter and relied way too much on sarcasm. He has, he quotes "no filter on his mouth for his sarcastic and bitchy thought". Yeah, that was something Harry dared not to doubt. Though, Ron's new bitterness could be downright scary sometimes and Harry was sure that his best friend showed some psychopathic demeanor, but war tend to change people, and usually not for the best.

Hermione had changed too and not just a little. The brilliant witch seemed to have built a fortress around herself that only lowered its drawbridge around her closest friend and people she trusted, which was about as inexistent as Dudley Dursley's bright moments. She was otherwise cold or just plain oblivious to the people around her. Around Ron and him she kept her slightly bossy attitude thought she was much gentler and softer than she had ever been. People tend to describe her as a sweet shy girl or as a sociopathic bitch; it depended of the girl's mood, really.

Harry himself had become quite paranoid about almost everything. He saw enemies everywhere, and his trust issues were worst than Hermione's. Though he hid it well, and few were the persons who were able to see past his mask and fake smiles. His fake cheery demeanor and happy-go-lucky ways were just for the public and for people other than his surrogate family (those being only Hermione and Ron nowadays).

Well public, their reputation had gotten a hard blow when Ron had blown up in a middle of their press conference and had told everyone:

"Fuck off. And when you get there fuck off from there too. Then fuck off some more and keep fucking off till you get back here. Then fuck off again."

Since then, they were the "The Fucked Up Trio: the Paranoid Hypocrite, the Sarcastic Psychopath and the Sociopathic Bitch". The trio had gotten such a laughing fit, that the muggle expression ROFL could be used.

The two young men were finishing their breakfast when their bushy-but-not-anymore haired friend hurled trough the kitchen door.

"Guys, you have to see this!"She urged with starry eyes " Come on, get up Ronald, you're not a slug. Move!"

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'!"He grunted and then muttered "It's too early for this…"

Harry only smirked at his friends and followed the obviously exited little witch .Hermione dragged them into the Black's library where a tornado could have wrecked everything that the difference wouldn't have been seen. Books and records were everywhere, some parchment were scattered on the ground with Hermione's writing on them.

She led them in to the middle of the room where a circle of two meters in diameter was drawn in some sort of language.

"What the bloody hell are you doing again? You're trying to summon some kind of daemon or something?"uttered Ron with widening eyes.

Hermione rolled her coffee brown orbs and answered:

"No, you moron, I am not ."She then followed with her 'oh so famous bossy voice' " These last couple of month I was trying to distract myself by looking through those forbidden books from the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. I found some researches about other dimensions and universes. I joined these researches with those I did about body and soul transfers from the Black books. I can now conclude that it might be possible to travel trough one dimension into another or maybe even into other worlds through that! Isn't that amazing?"She finished with twinkling eyes.

"_So that's what you've been doing all this time! You were trying to find us an exit door. Out of this messed up place"._ Harry studied his surrogate sister's work.

Ron picked up a parchment full of scripted letters and sign only the brunet witch could understand and voiced Harry's thoughts:

"So all this time, when you buried yourself in those books you were working on a way out weren't you?"He inquired softly, all of his previous demeanor gone.

Hermione looked down and shivered:

"We will never be able to move on here. I was thinking that maybe, in another place, without the wizard community, without all this fame and attention, we could finally rest, finally have fun. We could be like any other person around us!" She confessed looking at them

"Yeah, we could be like anyone around us, the only difference would be that we would come from another dimension, huh" muttered the redhead "I'm in! Let's do it, I have enough of all those fuckers out there" he continued with a sneer.

"I'm with you guys, always" Harry smiled his cocky grin "after all; it wouldn't be fun if trouble ain't coming along, right? "

Ron smirked and Hermione smiled at them brightly before went back into lecture mode:

"Right, so we are leaving this dimension for sure, I thing we can establish where we want to land by working on the runes and the arithmetic calculations will have to be adapted too. Maybe we could keep some of our capabilities but I doubt that our magic core will completely follow as it is now. We will need to empty the living room, I will have to draw the runs there, this place is not big enough. And before any of you ask, this" she pointed at the ground when she saw Ron's opening his mouth "was just an experiment. So, where do we want to go? I have made a list about the place I could get us through the rune circle. Here, check it out." She passed them a sheet of paper with a list of written words.

Harry swiped the paper from Ron's hands and read out loud:

"So we could go to some place where people can control the one of the four element with only one chosen dude who get to control the four of them and they live in a world of elemental country, then there is a world that is just like this one though wizards doesn't exist, instead there are some guys called "mutants"? Anyway, there is one where once again no wizards but just vampires with different social ranking, yeah no thanks, or we can go somewhere where people travel trough world with spaceships and there is a dark side and a good side, interesting. Oh, look at this one, it's a place where people have a magical core of some sort, though it's used differently by ninja's? And they live in Elemental countries too. Neat, I like that one, guys, what do ya think?"

Ron frowned and said:

"Well, your world with good side and dark side could only mean more trouble for us, though I would be curious to see what a spaceship looks like. I'm for one of the elemental country living trip" he announced.

Hermione smiled to them once more before saying "Where ever you go guys, I go, Elemental countries it is than, let's go for the ninja's, it could be great, though you know that their will likely be combats and fights , right?"

"I know we are looking for a new place to live 'in peace' but you know how we are Mione, we will look for trouble anyway and a world where people can keep us occupied wouldn't be a bad thing, no? " Harry resonated with a thoughtful face.

"Yeah , with you as our trouble magnet we won't be bored at all, now will we?"added Ron with a toothy grin .

The Chosen One lightly punched his friend's arm and turned toward the brightest witch he knew.

"You're sure you will be able to make us keep some of our witchy abilities?"He asked.

He was positive that she would manage to send them to a new place; though messing with the magical core of people was a tricky thing.

" Yes, though not our entire core, only a small part of it, I've elaborated a potion for it, it's still brewing, it will be ready in a week or so, it should be enough for the other preparation. For example, I thing I will only keep my ability to apply magic into runes, so many things can be done with them. Think about it guys, ok? If you want to sort some things before we go, you should do it this week, next one we will work on our identities: the Elemental countries are a bit like feudal Japan, we will have to think of new names so that we won't stand out. I am not sure where we will land, so we should be wearing clothes that will blend in the best we can manage. I don't think we will be able to bring other things than ourselves, though "

The two wizards nodded. It wasn't as is they had much left.

Ron's belonging had burned down when the Death Eaters blew up the burrow with the Weasley's locked up inside. Voldemort had wanted to show to them that after he captured the Golden Trio , he would destroy everything that was dear to them. Harry's and Hermione's family came next.

Harry wanted nothing to do with his belonging either way, the elder wand had been destroyed and the stone was lost somewhere in the forbidden forest. Harry planned to live the invisible cloak in Grimmauld place with his other things.

Ron suddenly remembered that he wasn't able to finish his breakfast and went back to the kitchen while Hermione get back to work on her runes.

Harry smiled at that. He was glad that , after all, something's never change.

He followed Ron to the kitchen, with a feeling that life had given them another chance, and that this one, they won't mess it up.

By the end of the next week, the three of them were all reunited in the living room. The boys studied the witch's handy work with interest. The rune circle was two times bigger than the one they had seen in the library and seemed to be way more complex. To them, the circle was made of hundred of criss-crossed and tangled runes and they had no idea how Hermione was able to read anything from it. But hey, it was Hermione. Who were they to question her work?

They had come up with new identities and a good enough cover story were they to be questioned.

Harry was now Haru , Ron was Reiji and Hermione choose Himeko. She had told them that they needed Japanese name but they needed not to choose a surname. Part of their cover story was that they were orphan kids that had run away from their traveling caravan because their owner was a pimp. The three of them were the result of the union of some whore and their client. The story was not one of the best or the most pleasant, but it allowed them to cut themselves completely from this world and it would explain some flaws in their personality.

They had each chosen what "abilities" they wanted to keep: Ron had decided that after being "emotionally mindfucked" by it , he was keeping his Occlumency and Legilimency . Harry decided that he wanted to convert his entire magical core into the core the people in that new world had, so that his use of this said core could be easier to handle and won't have an ounce of magic in him, just pure and rough foreign energy core

Hermione kept her idea of preserving her abilities with runes and if possible arithmetic's.

The short witch suddenly turned around and said idly:

"Your blood, please"

Harry blinked. Twice. Ron wasn't better, he nearly tripped on his own foot.

"What?" they asked simultaneously with widening eyes.

Hermione sigh and explained:

"I need a sample of your blood, so that your magical core would be able to react with the potion."She didn't pursue her explanation knowing that she would have lost them by the end of her first sentence. She instead cut her hand a bit and instilled some of her blood into one of the vial.

The boys nodded following her example and adding their blood into their own vial they were handed.

" Ok, guys, I will ask you to do exactly what I told you to, ok?" she didn't acknowledge they answer, instead she called" Right, so Ron , you stand here and don't move , Harry you are going to stand next to the _Ehwaz _rune" seeing her friends dumbfounded expression she elaborated " The one that looks like an M, that one over there , you see it? Good , now stand next to it and DON'T step on it."

She then carefully made her into her spot of the rune circle and continued.

"At the count of three , you empty your vials and I will activate the circle. Don't move and don't spit the potion out. One. Two. Three!"

Harry emptied his vial and felt the need to puke everything out on Hermione's runes. He was beginning to feel dizzy and caught a glimpse of his friends. Ron his hands over his mouth and Hermione was in a crouched position, her hands plated on the circle which was slowly becoming brighter and brighter . He could hear her mumble something before everything went pitch black. He had the same feeling he had every time he was apparating, though this was worse. There was a moment of intense pain, while he felt like his bones were moving or regressing inside him before he felt like he was falling.

"_What the…" _he thought before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go with the third chapter =P, took me long enough I had to do it over and over again quite a few time, I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out the first time around. **

**Thank you for following and favoriting "Dream a new dream" ( with a shitty title like that I'm suprised that you are actually reading it people =D" **

**I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes that might have slipped into this story. English is not my mother tongue , but I will try and do my best folks :P**

**The rated M warning is mostly there for safety, but better safe then sorry . Though there will be cursing and surely some violence.**

**I will just add that Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's work. **

**I won't annoy you anymore, I will leave you to read and enjoy! ( reviews are welcomed too =P, It's my first story so mistakes are to be expected, please don't be too harsh =) )**

Kaze no Kuni was certainly one of the major country of the Elemental Nation. Surely one of the biggest nation, the Land Of Wind is neighboring the Land of Rivers , and Amegakure and is mostly composed of deserts .Merchants and traders often came and went, thought always wary of not getting lost in the seemingly never ending deserts of Sunagakure .

The sizzling hot air through daylight and the chilling night of the Land of Wind were well known and dreaded by those not prepared against it when entering the desert.

„_What the hell just happened?"_

Reiji troubled with opening his eyes. Once he succeeded, he worriedly looked around and relaxed when he took upon his friends' appearance. Haru and Himeko were waking up and were rubbing their eyes.

Reiji frowned:

"Why the hell do you look like freaking brats?"

Indeed, the three ex-wizards looked like their 5 years old selves. They seemed to have shrank trough the dimension trip. And Reiji wasn't sure if he liked that very much.

Himeko looked down at herself and cursed:

"Damn, I was hoping this won't happen" she then looked up at the redhead, smirking "You're aware of the fact that you are a child too , right?"

Reiji glared at her , frustrated:

"Why, yes, thank you, I am quite aware, though what I would love to now is HOW we got here like goddamn kids!"

Himeko stood up and glared back at her friend, she was so not in the mood for Reiji's big mouth:

"I can EXPLAIN it to you, but I can't UNDERSTAND it for you, Reiji" she stated calmly, emphasizing those two verbs.

"Why you…"the redhead didn't get to finish his sentence:

"Will the two of you just SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

Haru was glaring at his two siblings :

"Now is not the time nor the place for your bickering ! We need to think of something, and found the next town so that we can establish our life. The fact that we are kids again can become an asset. We obviously kept our adult mind, so stuff can become way easier now. Who would suspect kids?"

The two bickering pair calmed down and agreed with the dark haired boy.

Himeko checked her two brothers out before concluding:

" I think we are around 4 or 5 years old now, we need to get ourselves normal clothes, these are way to broad for us. Let's just tear it up a bit, so it would somewhat fit on us right? "she inquired.

The three newly "shrink-ed" kid just did that. Reiji had the feeling that the three of them could have fit among house elves with these rags on them , but it was better than wearing clothes three time their size so he kept quiet.

"We should probably see if our magical core is still functional" proposed Haru, whose emerald eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Reiji's head snapped up "_Now that is a great idea. I better have kept my mental abilities ,'cause after all hell I went through to improve it over the last four month , it would be freakin' annoying to lose them." _

Himeko smiled softly at her friend:

"Reiji, you should try your Legilimency in one of us , to see if it's still effective . We don't know how to use this dimensions core, and I don't have any writing set to try out my runes." She added.

Reiji smirked and tried to enter Haru's mind. And miserably failed.

"_What now, that's not supposed to happen…" _Maybe if he tried the old fashioned way… Since he improved his Legilimency he didn't needed to have eye contact with his "victim" to enter their mind. He had kept himself busy by training himself and randomly entering people minds .His friends were never too happy about it and he often found himself at the end of one of their little hexes.

He then proceeded to stand in front of his friend and tried again , all the while looking into Haru's eyes.

"**So, did you get it now?" **he heard his friend think. He smirked before answering aloud:

"Yeah, though it seems I need eye contact now" He dared not try to answer through the mental link yet. He needed training and if he couldn't regain his previous stage … _" Urgh, let's not think about that…"_

"Fuck this shit, Himeko, it was supposed to work, why I am always the one who get the margin of error?" whined the small boy, though he was smiling the whole time.

"Well , Rei, as you usually say 'Karma is a bitch '"smiled brightly the little genius ,before continuing "Anyway, seems like the potion worked ,now we need to get going , this desert had to end somewhere."

They had landed in the middle of what seemed to be a never ending desert. "_Seems like the Potter luck is still working, of course we will land in a desert with that dude"_ though Reiji , following his friends.

They've been walking for almost three hour now.

"I haaaaatee saaaand! I want trees and grass and weeds!Pleaaase" Reiji whined for a hundred time now.

Though, with the boy's whining, it seems like it has been more like a day.

"Be quiet, we don't need your constant whining , I am thirsty and tired too Rei, just get over it" Himeko tried to resonate.

The heat was affecting all of them badly; Britain never had this kind of extreme temperature after all. The wind wasn't even refreshing , as it kept scratching their face with all the sand it swirled in the air.

Haru was struggling with his glasses, they kept falling off, being far too big for his now smaller head. The sandy wind wasn't helping either. At all.

He suddenly stopped and his body went still.

Seeing their friend's demeanor change suddenly, the other two went quiet and stilled too.

"Hime,Rei, don't move, cover yourself up with sand and hide, there's a guy coming, he can't see the two of you , you're still hidden by the hill , do it. NOW" whispered quickly the green eyed boy.

Effectively, a small colorful dot could be seen a bit further.

Trusting Haru with their life, the two children didn't questioned him, though pulled a face that could tell a lot concerning their feelings about burying themselves into the burning sand.

The dark haired child then managed to get as far as possible from his friends hide-out , trying not to act suspiciously and praying that the guy coming quickly his way wasn't some kind of dangerous ninja.

xxxx

He's been traveling for some time now. He had lost a bit too much time in trying to find a brothel in Sunagakure. He had succeeded, obviously. Jiraya of the Sannin never fail to find a place to accomplish his researches. More importantly , brothels, bathes and bars were the places where people usually drop their guards and loosen their thongs. These accumulated facts where the reason why the Sannin contacts often met him in those places, considered inappropriate by some. Not that he minded.

So in fact, he was running a bit late, and was still thinking about what kind of excuse he will come up with when he reached the Leaf Village. He still had to pass by Tanigakure, the Village hidden by the Valleys in the land of Rivers to check on his spy network , and on the hot bathes too of course.

He was jumping over another sand hill when he spotted a small figure farther, coming hi way. He focused on the figure and was able to deduce that it was a small black haired kid.

It looked like the boy had seen him too and by his stunned and stilled figure the little one seemed afraid. The Toad Sannin continued to advance ."_ What is this brat doing here? His mouth is moving, is he talking to someone?"_

He then proceeded to spread out his chakra, to see if he was able to pick up the foreign signature .

"_Damn, that's some chakra for a kid, the brat has more rough chakra than some chunin."_

He then tried to tried to spot if there was others out there with the kiddo. "_Aaannd bingo! Two other chakra signature along with the kid, though these are smaller, maybe mid-genin level ."_

Jiraya carefully watched as the kid made his way away from where he previously standed, and acted as if he was unallied. "_Smart kiddo, though that doesn't work on average ninjas". _

Arriving further toward the kid, he still couldn't see the other two person, but he could now discern the small boy's features. The kid had sharp cheek bones and had a figure that seemed to be one built for speed. He was short and thin, his skin seemed to be dried out by the desert .His bright green eyes screamed innocence to every fool-able person out there.

"_Too bad I'm not one of them gaki" _smirked the Sannin, walking, now, toward the boy.

" Hey kid, what are you doing in the desert ? Where are you parents?" he asked the little guy.

xxx

When Haru was sure that his friends were safely hidden, he dared to look up and face the man that was coming his way. "_Gosh, I hope we won't have to look like that to blend in"_he thought, taking in the man's appearance and clothes. The man was wearing a green kimono with a red kimono like jacket and under all this Haru could make out … Was that a fishnet tight? And a fishnet shirt? _"Well, this is certainly different…Wear that in Britain, and you can be mistaken for an eccentric hooker." _The man was certainly tall; one of the taller man Haru had ever seen; and had long wild white hair that resembled a lion's mane.

He warily watched as the man came closer with a smirk on his face. "_Oh please , don't let it be a pedophile, please just this once karma, don't be a bitch…" _ He then put on his best "deer catch in a highlight" mask and forced some tears to his eyes.

" Hey kid, what are you doing in the desert ? Where are you parents?"

He looked up to the "white-haired-possible-pedophile-dude" and answered in a wavering voice.

"I..I don't know my parents sir, and I, I think I am lost. I miss my bunny, I want my bunny sir" whimpered the little boy

"_Let's see how you deal with a whining brat mister"_ thought Haru, grinning inside.

The ninja seemed to be a little put out by the whimpering little boy and crouched down at his level:

"Hey , hey kid it's ok , just tell me where you come from and I will get you back there"

"Where I come from?" murmured Haru in a slightly high-pitched voice , panicking madly "_Where the hell do I come from? What do I say now? Oh fuck it". _

The little boy's eyes hardened, which was kind of cute to see, and he declared proudly, his little arms folded:

"Momma told me not to speak to freaky strangers, she said they could be pay-doow-files for all she knew" "_Seems like Aunt Petunia's advice to Dinky Duddydums have some use here"_though the once Chosen One. He had seriously doubted than any pedophile would have taken an interest in his cousin and had often questioned his aunt sanity when he lived at Privet Drive.

The stranger looked like he had just swallowed a lemon, before glaring at Haru.

"Now listen here little guy, I am no _pedophile_ and you can stop your little games. Didn't you just said that you were an orphan? You can't fool a veteran ninja with your cheap tricks. And tell your friends to come out, I've sensed them way before I arrived ." said the ninja harshly and a dangerous aura was amassing itself around the man.

Haru began to panic and swore under his breath. _"Daaaamn, where is my magic when I need it!"_.

He precipitately jumped away from the man ,and boy he was surprised when he landed not a few feet but at least four meter from the guy, just in front of his siblings hide-out.

"Hime, Rei the dude sensed you or something, you come out and Rei you do your stuff once you're out, it will give us time to run" he muttered quickly and stepped in front of his friend to watch the coming man. The plan was crappy, he had never been the one for all the planning, that was Hime's part, or the one with brilliant strategies, this being Reiji's strength. He was the one who could rely on his almost foolproof instinct and guts.

xxx

Jiraya of the Sannin was a lot of thing, but stupid was not one of them. The little boy's show of fake tears and bunnies had been a good one, but please. He was a Sannin. And what kind of Sannin would he be if he could be fooled by a kid? And seriously, a pedophile? A pervert, yeah he was one, but a pedophile… Eww, he was disgusted just by thinking about something like that.

Though, the kid was good. Someone less experienced than him might have fallen for the gaki's puppy eyes. Judging by the jump the kid just made it was evident that he, and possibly the others, were trained in the ninja arts: a jump that huge for such a small boy was impossible without the use of chakra.

He watched with interest the second in which the boy realized that he couldn't fool him. The ninja was troubled by the lack of emotions manifested in the little face. It was like this young boy trained himself to create a blank mask. A shinobi mask.

That was what truly put the Toad Sage on guard.

He then warily watched as two other figure came out of the sand .The Sage didn't attack right away though, he wanted to see who his opponents were first.

Two small people made their way out off the sand coughing and spitting.

He heard one of the little sand man mumble to the black haired boy something among the line of "Stupid… next you're the one… sand… disgusting… hate it"

The two new figures were definitely children too. What kind of idiot send children that young for an ambush? Even with prior training no child that young was able to kill without serious consequences and damages afterward. Maybe idiot wasn't the right term. The expression "monster" fit nicely. All these thought reminded him of his treacherous teammate, Orochimaru

The Snake Sannin, who had betrayed Konoha by performing his experiments on people ,including children and babes. Surely those three in front of him weren't involved in something like that, right ?

One of them, the smaller one, was a curly haired little brunette with dark eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her large doe eyes were checking the black haired boy, surely to assure herself that her friend was uninjured. Maybe the medic and the support of the team?

The other one was a redheaded boy who was a bit taller than the other two.

Jiraya would latter realize that the redhead was frenetically searching to make an eye contact with him. The boy's corpulence, slightly sturdier than the other two, pointed him as the potential taijutsu specialized of the team .That leaved the last one as the possible ninjutsu or maybe speed trained one.

When the Sannin finally met the boy's blue eyes , he pressed his hand against his temple. His head was killing him , like someone was tear his mind apart. "_Wh..what is happening?! Is..is that some kind of mind jutsu? Arghh!"_ The pain was unbearable, only his extensive experience and will-power allowed him to stand and not to crush down onto his knees

He caught a glimpse of two of the running children, the redhead still standing in front of him, maintaining eye contact as much as he could. The kid then turned around and began to run, following his little friends. As soon as the lad gazed away from him , the pain progressively ceased and he was able to come back to his sense.

Jiraya quickly pulled himself together before catching up easily to the brats and:

"**Barrier: Great Fire Wall jutsu !"**

The circular flame wall expanded and grasped the three kids inside it with the Sannin. The brats eyes widened with astonishment when they realized they were not able to get out of the ninja's reach without badly burning themselves.

Jiraya watch them as they position themselves so that the girl was at the very back , the dark haired boy a step in front of her and the redheaded was before them. His thoughts about the different role of each member of this young team were enhanced. Thought their stance seemed rather unsure , which was a strange occurrence ; if this young team was out on mission, it meant that they were somewhat competent, as illustrated by this quite painful mind jutsu.

"_I will have to avoid eye contact with that one" _he though warily before speaking up:

"Ok kiddos, would one of you explain to me why are there three little brats in Suna's desert?

xxx

Reiji was studying the strange ninja with caution. "_What the hell are we trapped in? The dude shouted something out about Barriers or something" _He warily studied the fire around them. "_As if the desert's heat wasn't enough"_he scoffed mentally.

"Ok kiddos, would one of you explain to me why are there three little brats in Suna's desert?

Reiji merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well it's really easy, we wanted to go camping you see, and we thought that the desert would be an ideal place…. What do you think we are doing here dumbass? We are lost obviously." stated Reiji. He could hear Hime's sigh behind him, but he couldn't help it. He was stressed, so he used sarcasm , period.

The white maned man rolled his eyes at that before glaring at him :

"I believe I asked you a question brats. I'm still waiting for the answer."he urged, beginning to get annoyed.

Reiji scowled before bawling:

"Yeah? Well …"but he was interrupted by a small hand on his arm, pulling him backward.

He turned around and gazed into Himeko's dark eyes. He knew she wasn't going to speak out loud if she was planning something, which was generally the case.

"**Don't anger that man Rei, we might need his help to gain a town. You searched his head too earlier right? Tell him we are headed where he is from. He could help us there if we behave."**

Reiji nodded and thought back to the information he had gathered from the guy while nearly crushing his mind. The names Tanigakure and Konohagakure popped up for diverse reasons. Concentrating further, he found his answer.

He turned back toward the impatient man and stated , as if nothing happened in the last few seconds:

"So yeah,well we are heading to Konohagakure, we have business there. We don't want to trouble you old man, we just want to go to the Leaf Village."

The ninja stayed silent for a few second before questioning with a raised eyebrow:

"You are aware that you are going in the opposite direction, yes?"

The trio sweat dropped. Right, the direction. Of course this was happening to them.

"We are?" asked innocently Haru with a small smile "well euhm that's why we couldn't find our way then, right?"

The man starred at them for a moment, blinking quite some time before sighing. He did some kind of sign with his hand that Reiji didn't recognized and the Fire around them disappeared.

The trio sighed in relief , deducing that the man didn't view them as a threat anymore even if he was still studying them carefully.

"I could help you out with that, but first as a shinobi from Konoha , I have to ask what kind of business do you have with the village?"he questioned seriously.

XXXX

**The Great Fire Wall**: Encircle the victim(s) inside a fire prison. The size of the prison depend of the amount of chakra put into the jutsu (the most the bigger).

**I have no idea if this jutsu actually exist or not, I was looking through Barrier jutsu and I found a mention of this one. It may be the invention of someone else for all I know .Let's just say that I did not come up with that one =).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes that might have slipped into this story. English is not my mother tongue , but I will try and do my best folks :P**

**The rated M warning is mostly there for safety, but better safe then sorry,neh? . Though there will be cursing and surely some violence.**

**I will just add that Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's work.**

**I won't annoy you anymore, I will leave you to read and enjoy! ( reviews are welcomed too =P, It's my first story so mistakes are to be expected, please don't be too harsh =) )**

**Thank you for the reviews dearest readers ;)**

**For the pairings , I am not sure yet, but there will definitely be something.=)**

**As for the "made people losen their thongs"... Nah, it wasn't deliberate , I laughed so hard when I get that reviews, I was like "no, Fishy, you can't be that dense, you re-read that chapter over a million times ! " But yeah, I managed to miss this one, surely because it actually fits into the sentence in some twisted way =D. S'rry again =P **

"_I could help you out with that, but first as a shinobi from Konoha , I have to ask what kind of business do you have with the village?"he questioned seriously._

Jiraiya intently studied the three little strangers who were uncomfortably stirring in front of kids seemed embarrassed, almost ashamed of something. The green eyed kid stepped forward and asked:

"Do we have your word that no harm will come to us while we are in your presence?"

"_Well that was some complex sentence for a 5 years old gaki"_ thought the Sannin , a bit dazzed.

However he honestly answered:

"I can assure you that I won't hurt either of you as far as you are not a threat to my Village."

The kid gazed at him intently as though he was pondering his answer and finally nodded, then brightly smiled up at him and declared:

"Alright then! I am Haru! The redhead is Reiji and this is Himeko , but everyone call her Hime actually . Who are you by the way?" Haru, as he said, was grinning from ear to ear as he introduced his friends.

Jiraiya blinked at the kid's almost bipolar demeanor. First he was suspicious then he suddenly switch into a happy-go-lucky conduct. "_Well, he is still just a kid, I can't doubt that" _thought the ninja a bit amused.

"My name is Jiraiya of the Sannin, The Toad Sage of Mont Myoboku! And most importantly …. the honorable author of the world most requested and popular novel!"he boasted, after all, he may be in the company of some future fellow readers.

The two boys had a look of pure horror on their face at the mention of books and the girl watched him with interest. The Sannin had a feeling he just rose in her esteem for being a writer.

Haru regained his composure and explained sheepishly:

"Uhm… nice to meet you Jiraiya-sama. To answer your actual question we… euhm… kind of.. ran away? And …kind of ...get lost doing so. We want to go to Konohagakure because we heard it was peaceful and pretty and…and we want to start a new life…" the small boy was waggling and had his head duck as though in shame for suggesting something like that.

"_Well, they don't seem to be lying, maybe they really do want to settle down in Konoha. But why the hell are they alone?"_As tenderizing this whole display was, Jiraiya couldn't trust these children just yet. The paranoid part of him, that his ninja profession had brought to life, was screeching that these three were trouble and that he probably shouldn't even talk or look at them for his own sake.

"Right kiddo, but can I ask you where are your parents? And you ran away you said? You're a bit young to be looking for adventure, don't you think?"he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The three kids looked at each other , nodded before the one named… Reiji? stepped forward and began his tale:

"We don't belong to any of the Villages, we weren't supposed to belong anywhere at all actually. Nor being alive for that matter" he scoffed "We were born in a travelling whorehouse and caravan of performers for Daimyo's or other Lords of the same caliber. The caravan stopped in different towns, though it kind of avoided the bigger Villages, guess some things were illegal… Anyway, our mothers were careless once, got knocked up by some random client and here we are, three little freaks of nature. Well, at least being called as a "son of a bitch" isn't insulting, neh?" he marked a small pose and chuckled bitterly, a strange sound coming from a child.

" So we grew up travelling around, thought we were not allowed out of the performer's and the whores' caravan. We pick up some tricks from them too, which came rather handy when we broke out, mind you. We were good and all, we had a place to sleep, we get food and some of the performers were rather cool. You askin' why we ran then, no ? We were sneaking around, like we always did, when we overheard the pimps talking about something concerning new recruits or whatnot. They said that since they got knocked up, our mothers' ;who we actually never knew; didn't get as much clients, not as beautiful as before, or whatever. They said they will train us instead and when we get a bit older we will carry on the family business…. Yeah right, as if, keep dreaming old fart" mumbled the kid, to the other two's amusement.

"So we took off the next night when most of them were sleepin' , Hime stole us a water gourd, but we ran out of it hours ago. We want to go to Konoha, but we got lost in this blasted you… perhaps... help us?" requesting help seemed to bother the redhead a bit.

There seemed to be an oppressive silence over everything.

Jiraiya felt a lump in his throat from all the pity and the concern he built up. Sure, he had heard of appalling matters and had seen horrible things. He knew that not everyone had grown up as he did, starting by his "late" teammate Orochimaru. He had seen some street kids before, when he checked on his network, and even in Konoha, in some districts ugly things happened to those that weren't careful. He had witnessed war injuries as much in soul as in body. Kami, _he_ had done horrible things and had killed people. But facing it directly and hearing it from a child on top of that was always something that affected him even though he was a killer himself. Bit of a hypocrite, yes? He was a passionate man, despite being quite eccentric, a bit childish and show off according to his friends.

His greatest dream was world peace after all.

Reiji's tale about his friends and himself was sad even if the children had somehow found happiness in all those travelling. Even Jiraiya admitted that a traveling brothel was not a sane environment for a proper childhood. It explained Haru's facial mask and Himeko's concerns about her friend as well as her overly shy demeanor. Though what of Reiji's mind ability? It was similar to those of the Yamanaka clan, though more hurtful than controlling it seems. "_Hmm… he's a ginger, which is unheard of among all those blonds and his eyes may be blue though they are not pupil less… Maybe a blood test could be done? But the small probability of it being a new Kekkei genkai can't be set aside. They would have no trouble integrating the Village if it means that the council will have a new dojutsu to boast about…" _

The ninja studied them once more. They looked dehydrated and tired from walking. With a vigilant look-over, he discerned quite a few scars, some healed already and others on their way to be so. Haru had glasses two time his head and an odd shaped scar on his forehead as well as some kind of small writing on his right hand. The girl , Himeko , had fading gashes and a cicatrix on her neck. There was something else on her left forearm too though he couldn't make it out completely. The ginger had some weird marking on his two arms, some tangled burn scars and a thin slash on his jaw cutting lightly his lips and stopping slightly above the left side of his lip.

Jiraiya furrowed his brows: these injuries were strange mainly on children that young. Was there something they didn't tell him ? Scratch that, they _were_ keeping something from cuts and burns didn't get there magically , someone had hurt these children , someone they didn't mentioned. Maybe they were scared? If he brought them back with him, not only a blood test would be done but a small visit to the T&I department may be required; Inoichi might be able to tell him what the kids had been trough.

"So you goin' to Konoha or not Jiji?" Reiji abruptely pulled him out of his thought.

"Oi! Watch who you calling old man, Midget. And for your information my hair had always been white." he glared at the irritating redhead ;who was just about to talk again; before recomposing himself " Actually yes , I am heading to Konoha and from what I understood you want some help finding your way ,yes?"

Haru stepped forward and stated:

"Yes, could we travel with you Jiraiya-sama? The last time the caravan had wondered near Konoha we were a few month old or so." the child strengthened his message with a small smile that could have been qualified as very cute if it weren't for the fact that Jiraiya knew it was a fake one.

He had finished his mission and if everything goes smoothly, he won't encounter trouble in Tanigakure and on the way home. He sighed before answering:

"Yeah, I guess you could come with me, though I will have to make some stops before getting to the Leaf. We won't get there for half a month or so, I will have to slow down so that you're able to keep your earlier displays I suppose you can mold your chakra, but you're reserve, though large for your age, will deplete quite rapidly."

He was rewarded with three pair of blank eyes:

"Our what?"

"Deplete? I'm already depleted!"

"Chakra? What's that?"

Jiraiya stared at them with unbelieving eyes; was it possible that these kids used their chakra the way they did without noticing it? "_Nah, not possible, Ginger knew efing well what he was doing ,the brat almost blew up my mint. And Haru's jump was definitely chakra pumped"_ Maybe they just didn't know the energy's name?

He sighed. This was going to be a long day and probably a long way home...

XXX

"So basically chakra is an energy composed of physical energy, also known as Shintai Enerugi, and spiritual energy, Seishin Enerugi, and can be molded in order to allow the user to perform techniques such as jutsus . Chakra is also a form of energy that all living being produce and those gifted enough can manipulate it and can consider becoming ninjas. About ninjas, there are three main basic types of ninja techniques: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjustu. Ninjutsu being "illusionary " attacks that whoever can harm physically whereas Genjustu is utterly illusionary and cause mental harm at most. That leaves Taijutsu as the martial art part of the basic ninja training. There are also other kind of ninja arts such as healing and sealing for example, though ninja's can always elaborate their own ninja way and art… Did I get that right so far?" she asked eagerly after looking up to the bewildered ninja.

Himeko figured he must have thought her to be mute, this being the first time she had spoken since they met an hour ago. The four of them had began their journey toward Konoha and the ninja, Jiraiya, had proceeded to explain them the basic life of a ninja and what chakra actually was.  
Seriously this world was becoming more and more fascinating; they've made the right choice in coming here. This whole spiritual and physical energy thing was captivating and Himeko knew that as soon as they get some money, she would purchase as many books as possible.

By the look on the Sannin's face, he was not used to walk on missions and it annoyed him a bit.

Himeko nudged Haru a little and pointed toward the older man; after being best friend for almost ten year ,speaking wasn't always required to communicate. Haru's eyes flashed with understanding and asked the man in a faux shy and sheepish way:

"Jiraiya-sama sir,you said before that we could be able to use chakra to run faster. Maybe… if you showed us how to do it… we could travel faster?" Haru blinked his big green eyes at the man, an attempt to soften him a bit, though it was useless.

This Jiraiya ninja was one of those person who couldn't be fooled by facial expression, even if Haru was one of the best she known. As soon as they had met the man , he had seen trough Haru's mask and wasn't deluded by it , though Haru continued his little games as is nothing happened .Well, she could understand; knowing Haru he would continue like this until he trusted the man enough.

He had seen their scars and will request answers. Those damn scars… These wouldn't fade away, they were done with an enchanted knife or in Reiji's case, those brains he had summoned in the Ministry caused incurable damage. They had been healed by the best healers back in England, but nothing could be done against some dark curses. Their hematomas had disappeared at least, the ninja wouldn't see those.

The man in question seemed to trust them to an extent, but she could tell he knew the trio had withheld information from him. She was still thinking about how they would explain it, because they will be questioned about it, that was sure. They could always pretend they don't remember , though it was risky… What if there was a jutsu similar to legilimency? After all Genjutsu was about mental ability and chakra control from what they were told. Runes wouldn't help her here, she didn't know if mixing it with chakra without care would be wise. But maybe seals… _"Yes, seals..., I could buy a seal book, with the basics I could combine it with some runes and make something steady enough to counter mental jutsus… But I will have to study about it a bit before, for the moment I can't do anything" _She stopped her thinking to concentrate on Jiraiya's explication about chakra molding; the ninja had agreed to teach them the basic so they could reach the nearest town before nightfall.

"_So meditate and try to find your chakra reserve…. He said the easiest way is to concentrate everything around your middle…"_

Himeko cleared her mind , like she would do to practice Occlumency and calmed her breathing. "_Guess Reiji wouldn't have too much trouble with that, can't say the same about Haru though…"_

She searched and searched, but couldn't seem to find any kind of energy. She could however feel the emptiness the loss of her magical core created. Her magic…. That was it! She may have lost her magical core, but her magic was still in her organism! She just needed to locate it and her chakra shouldn't be too far from it. She focused again; looking now for the familiar warmth her magic was and almost sighed in relief when she found it. It wasn't however the usual burning fire but small warm little dots in a somehow unruly energy. This energy reminded her of a purring river of rough magic; this energy, her chakra, reminded her so much of her magic the two being so similar, yet so different.

She smiled as she gently and slowly tried to expand her chakra through her entire body. She managed to separate the remaining magic into her hand , she will need to do that to activate her runes after all. She then proceeded to try and do the same with her chakra; she wanted to do it slowly and carefully, so she began to mould only a smaller section. She played with it via her finger, then her hands and finally her arms. She moved it through her entire body, from the upper part to her toes. She refrained a delighted giggle at her success, but smiled nonetheless, proud of her achievement. Sure, she will have to train, but it would come easily now that she got the hang of it.

Himeko contently opened her eyes and looked around: her boys were still meditating with an extremely focused look upon their face which made her smile. The ninja was sitting cross-legged and was studying them intently.  
"_Stupid stupid stupid!"_ They had all lowered their guard and meditated around a trained killer without a second thought!

"_Urgh, well , we are still alive. Oh ,well Haru would throw a fit…. wonderful."  
_She eventually looked up once again to the man and stated:

"Done."

"Done? You've found your chakra core? Then began to manipulate it so I can help you with the running."

Himeko frowned:

"No I mean I am done. I manipulated it and I think ,no I know that I can do it ."

Jiraiya merely raised an eyebrow at the impetuous little girl:

"You know,huh? Right, then prove it, expend your chakra out of your body and I will brush it with mine" he challenged the girl.

Himeko smiled a bit sassily and seized her chakra. She felt it pour through her body into her hands where she felt it steam into the air around her. She tried to reach Jiraiya's chakra but the amount of energy she had set into the air didn't seem to be enough; she couldn't expand it further for she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to control it anymore. She opted instead to just stare at the master ninja as he sounded out her chakra shining around her hands. She saw a look of utmost surprise cross his face before he shot her a peculiar look.

He smiled at her and eyed her with a new found curiosity:

"Well well well… Seems like you really achieve it ,and in less than 10 minute you manage to hold a very decent control over your chakra. Quite a feat for your age girly, I believe you hold a record." "_Though you do it in a strange way…_" He smirked at her and , as promised, taught her to boost her physical efforts with chakra.

A slightly tired Himeko slumped down opposite to the ninja. Boosting physical achievements wasn't that hard but it drained one's chakra quickly if he/she wasn't careful enough. She had managed to get the hang of it after a few attempts. "_Thank Kami for my apparent natural chakra control…"_

Her thought went back to seal making and she suddenly remembered who she was sitting with.

" Jiraiya-san, you said something about seals before, could you tell me more about it?"she asked with eager eyes.

The ninja seemed surprised at first before he answered:

"I guess I could. You're interested in seals? You know, not many ninja choose to become seal masters, it's quite complicated and require a great amount of patience and perseverance. You're lucky though, I am one of the few ninja that could be qualified as Masters of the Sealing Art. The Yondaime of Konoha is one as well, the brat was my student"he smiled a little " Anyway, ask away little lady."

Himeko looked like she did when she had first seen Hogwarts' library; in other words amazed:

"What are seals like? What can they do ? Do you draw them with ink or chakra? Can you invent them yourself ? Are-" she was cut by the ninja

"Wow wow, hold your horses kid" he was grinning " Now, about sealing…"

For the next half-hour, the Sannin explained the basics about seals and showed her some easy drawing she could be able to reproduce. He gave her tips about handwriting as well as a spare piece of parchment and Himeko had been extremely glad for the permanent translating charm she had performed on the three of them before they departure.

When the boys awoke from their slumber like state, they could only gawk at what they saw. Himeko ,once again all excited about something and fussing around the white haired ninja, bombarding him with questions and showing him something on a parchment . The Sannin was patiently responding to each question with a small amused smile.

When they noted that the two boys were awake, Jiraiya helped them with the chakra exercice so that they could get going.

Himeko wasn't even that surprised when the ninja commented on her friends' chakra core: Reiji's chakra was average, for a mid-genin mind you, but had quite a great amount of stamina that will be suitable for taijutsu and maybe even bukijutsu. He then admitted that Haru was ,as a matter of fact, a chakra powerhouse, mainly knowing that they were still young and that they chakra core will grow and strengthen with them.

Roughly, Himeko was awfully proud of her friends.

"_Watch out world, The Golden Trio is back and trouble shouldn't be that far behind them."_she thought as they began running through the desert.

XXX

His day had begun quite normally, really. He got up, realized he was late again, left Suna; passing by the only bathhouse (a shame, but on the other hand it was too hot to attend bathhouse and people tend to dress with less clothing ; it offsets.); and began running like mad through the desert.

This is where it gets interesting; finding kid prodigies in the desert of Suna wasn't something that could be called ordinary.

The kids were whizz kids, period. A stamina freak with a possible unknown kekkei genkai, a genius with a weird knack for seals and chakra control, and a chakra powerhouse with a jumbo potential.

He smiled slightly at the three running children. They didn't complain (much) and were quite smart for their age. The slightly sad and alert look on their face reminded him of three Ame Orphans he had trained and cared for. A Sharp pang of sorrow shot through him at the thought. He had heard of their death not long ago and the orphans were still a sore subject.

Back to these three little prodigies, they could do wonders in the future . Jiraiya thought back to the prophecy made by the Great Toad Sage, the soothsayer of Mont Myoboku, and then at these three. Was it possible that one them was the Chosen One? The kids were actually so similar to the Ame Orphans that it was frightening, especially Reiji. With an appearance similar to Yahiko's and a mysterious kekkei genkai like Nagato's, the Ginger was a harsh reminder of two of his student. Though his attitude reminded him of certain a Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and a bit of Anko-chan. Imagining what the lad will turn into when older send shudders down his spine.

The little lady was a bit shy at first, but she turned out to be extremely bright for her young years and quite talkative when something catches her interest. Jiraiya thought that it was highly possible she will outsmart some of the Nara clan if her rate of progress continues. Her interest in seals and their understanding from only one explanation was as astounding as her strange chakra control. Controlling only a part of your chakra and actually succeeding in something was quite unusual if not never seen. Sure, there were people out there with extremely poor chakra control but they couldn't make chakra scalpels on their first try, like she had unknowingly done.

The last one, Haru ,was something too. The boy's chakra capacity was exceptional for solely 5 years old. The kid could become a formidable ninjutsu specialist. He will have to work on his chakra control but otherwise he could already learn at least chunin level jutsu's if not low jonin level. Also the fact that he had a semi-permanent facial mask was beneficial and with some training even a Kage leveled ninja would be fooled.

As a whole, this little team had potential that any jonin sensei would love to explore and Jiraiya was no different. "_Maybe I could use some company in my traveling…"_

This team will be peculiar, but after all, normal is not something to aspire to, it's something to get away from.

**Quote by Jodie Foster  
**

**Bukijutsu: Literally "Weapon Technique". The use of any kind of weapon(s) to fight (basically).**

**Hope you enjoyed =)**

**PS: I might not be able to update for a while, I'm going in holiday and the freakin' place has no Internet (honestly, how do they do?). I will keep writing and pinky promise you a nice long chapter for the next one =D **


End file.
